To Hell and Back
by Yardling
Summary: As Dib grew up, he changed for the worst and Tak, his girlfriend, isn't helping. Gaz has become the object of his torment. When she thought it couldn't get worse, it does but then help comes in the shape of a familiar elementary school teacher. Follow Gaz in her journey out of hell. Do not read if you are sensitive to or do not like traumatic scenarios. R&R, under construction.
1. Chapter 1

The hall was thick with cologne, nearly suffocating Gaz as she approached her room.

"God, Dib! You smell even worse!" she called out as she shut her door.

"Not listening!" he called back from his own room.

Gaz sighed and dumped the contents of her backpack onto her bed. It was sunday, and she was finally going to do her homework. As she got a start on her geometry, a loud thump echoed through the walls, making Gaz jump and scatter her papers.

"Quit wrecking stuff!" she hollered which was replied with a fit of laughter from Dib and Tak.

"Sheesh!" she grumbled, gathering her papers.

Tak laughed out, followed by Dibs shushing and snickers. Gas rolled her eyes with a sigh, sliding from her bed. She quietly opened her door, tiptoeing down the hall which was difficult when socks on carpeting tends to make shuffling sounds. With little effort she tore her brothers door open.

"I'll tell dad-!" she hollered, but then she stopped short. Instead of commencing in secret relationship things, they were watching videos on youtube. At that moment, a clip of a baby laughing insanely played.

"Tell dad what?"

"That we're watching video clips?" Tak finished, raising a brow line. She still wore her human disguise, so she won't be staying long.

"I thought-"

"Get your head out of the gutter and get out." Dib grumbled pointing behind her.

Somewhat embarassed, she quietly shut the door and left downstairs. She couldn't help but be slightly mad at Dib for acting like that. He always got that way when he was with Tak.

Gaz yanked the fridge door open, scanning for soda.

"DIB! You drank my soda!?" she shreiked.

"Didn't see your name on it" he called back.

"It sucked anyway" Tak called after. It seemed she was catching onto human slang.

She growled and slammed the door shut. There was no juice, milk, or soda. NOw there was nothing more than tap water. Dib took apart the purifyer to build some kind of device to make food safe for Tak. It was 2065, so you'd think there would be built in purifyers in the citys pipelines, but there was nothing but scarcley drinkable water in rusting pipes. It's been that way since the city was built.

She rummaged through the cupboards finding only hash, corn, and condensed milk.

"For what?" she asked herself, reffering to the can of milk. She slammed the cupboard shut.

"Hey! Stop your tantrum before I come down there and make you!" Dib shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" she shouted back. As if Dib could hurt her!

She was suddenly stark still when Dibs door opened. She hoped he'd only stand in the hall and shout some more, be he then came rumbling down the steps. He came into the kitchen looking quite annoyed.

"Listen you leech! I've got company, so don't act like a brat!" he hissed.

"Company? Don't be so modest. She's your little whore and you know it!" she spat.

"Stuffit you pest! Don't you ever talk about her like that!"

"Pest? What did I ever do to be a pest?!"

"Exist!"

Gaz stood and stared in shock. He's said some pretty mean things before, but nothing like this. She felt her face loosen and her fists drop. She hoped Dib would suddenly regret what he said, but he only continued to glare. It became worse when Tak entered the kitchen.

"What's _her _problem?" she asked, leaning on the doorframe. DIb turned to her and swiped his hand towards Gaz as if to brush her away.

"I dunno. She's just being a baby."

Tak scoffed, raising a brow at Gaz then turning with Dib as he passed her. Both turned and headed up the stairs, Dib continuing to glare and Tak miming to cry. The door shut, and Gaz stood in the kitchen feeling as if her chest were filled with stones.

It hadn't always been this way. She used to boss Dib around and get what she wanted and needed with words and fists, but after Dib entered highschool he grew a spine. He ditched his creature hunts and made friends, even girlfriends. He joined baseball and weightlifting which gave him the muscles and confidence he needed to gain superiority over his litter sister at last. That's all she had. She had no mother, and practically no father. If she wanted something or needed something, she demanded it. If she didn't her brother would blow it off and she wouldn't get it. She learned to use demands and fists to fullfill her needs. For a while it worked, but he turned the tables. Now she has no mom, practically no dad, and no way to get what she needs. The cupboards where nearly bare, and she was hungry for two days in a row.

'But my dad is filthy rich! How am I starving? Oh yah, because neither of us know how to shop effectively, nor do we have the money.'

Dib used his one god knows what, while she dried her banks long ago with the Game Slave 5. Their father left no money around the house. WIth a heavy sigh Gaz reopened the cupboards and took out the hash and corn, then closed the cupboard as softly as she could manage. She opened both cans and poured their contents onto a hot pan. Gaz stirred with a spatula, the smell ever so tempting. She was hungry and wanted food now, so she pressed down on the mixture with the spatula. The pan sizzled spitefully, grease flying out in all directions. She cried out when a large splotch exploded and bits of seering hot hash flew at her face. She clawed and wiped hystarically, but it still burnt, the boiling grease obsorbed into her pores. She cried out again, rushing to the sink and splashing cold water onto her face. For a moment the pin cold water only made it worse, but the pain evenutally subsided. SHe turned off the faucet, and her cheek spiked in flaming agony. It stung to bad that her eyes watered and tears rolled down her cheeks. Again she turned the faucet, carefully not to turn it too cold and stuck her face under it. Temporary releif. Just then Dib and Tak reentered the kitchen.

"What the heck did you did this time!?" he demanded.

"I-I tried to make food-" she choked out, " And I burnt myself."

Dib exhaled impatiently. "Of course you did." he said, " You shouldn't of been cooking you clutze!" he scorned.

"I was hungry! And you wouldn't of done anything helpful!" Gaz snapped from under the flowing water.

"Shut up. Just keep your fat face under the water and chill out. Geez" he said

"Dib, I'm hungry too." Tak informed cutely.

"Allright. Let's hit the ChickyLicky." he said assuringly as he led her out.

'oh sure! Now he has money! He wouldn't of had me along anyway! That selfish creep!' Gaz though bitterly.

Minutes passed, but each time she tried to take her face from teh faucet, her skin was met with a slap from hell.

'How serious is this? Can't be that bad!' she thought hopefully, but once again her face screamed in pain as she retreated from the cool liquid opiate.

'this is bad!'

Blindly she reached over and grabbed a dish towel then brought it over to soak in the water. Once done, she quickly took her face from the stream of releif and press the towel to her face. She quickly turned off the faucet, then over to the stove wearily to shut it off.

'what do I do? I can't put cream on it, I might of burnt my skin off!' she thought, panicky. She rushed to the bathroom, hesitantly removing the towel long enough to see discoloured splatches on her face. She groaned, water rising to her eyes again.

'I have a freaking second or third degree burn and my stupid brother, who is supposed to be watching me, is out on a date with his slut!' she raged inside.

She turned from the sink and sat on the linolium helplessly.

'I have to get to the hospital. But how? I can't drive and it's far far away!' she whimpered, ever so afraid.

'How did this happen to me? I used to have ultimate power over him and the household, and now I'm sitting on the bathroom floor with a major burn and nothing to help me.!'

Gaz continued to sit where she was while the towel warmed, the pain seeping back into the depths of her skin. It was so sharp and tangible that it made her want to shreik and sob, punching holes in the wall and kick at nothing, but she sat. The pain was in full force when she finally realized that ice stays colder alot longer, and so mustered enough endurance to stumble into the kitchen and fill a baggie with ice. She pressed it to her festering wound, wondering it it was severe enough that she could call for the ambulance. She instead decided to avoid what may become an overdramitic response and instead find another mode of transportation. She exited her home, looking up and down the street which had a shocking lack of cars and people. Down town was another story, and this was suburbia. With a great sigh, she began her treck to the inner city hospital.

What seemed like hours late, but was only about 43 minutes, help arrived. Gaz shuffled down a slightly ruffied street which meant she was nearing the city when he happened by. It started as a distant whoop then grew louder and nearer. It was then she realized it was a drawn out hystarical laugh. She stopped, squinting down the avanue. Before she could react, a little green rocket made a wide turn around the corner and was blasting right at her. She let out a shout as it crashed into her, both skidded an impressing ways backwards. Carefully she sat up, groping the ground for her ice baggy. Once her hand came into contact with something cold, she pressed it to her face.

'wait, this isn't my ice' she though in confusement.

She took the chill from her face and found not a ziplock baggie of solid water, but instead a familiar little robot dog.

"Hiya!" he piped.

Gaz instantly dropped him, searching frantically for her baggy which had landed nearly behind her. She grabbed it up quickly and returned it to her face.

"Gir? What are you doing? You nearly killed me!" she scolded.

"Imma take food to my master!" he said cheerfully.

'since when did Zim eat human food?'

"Zim eats?"

Gir shrugged. " I dunnoo"

"Well then what's the use of-? Never mind." she said then turned to continue on, but it hit her almost as hard as Gir did. "Wait, you can fly right?"

obviously.

"I can FLY?!" he shouted then went into a fit of hystarics.

"Gir! GIR! Pay attention!" Gir stopped, his eye twitching. " I need you to take me to the hospital." she said urgently.

"But my masters taco-"

"Forget the tacos, this is an emergency." she interuppted.

"We-el" replied Gir thoughtfully his arms rising.

"Gir this it very-"

"OKIE DOKIE!" he screeched, then suddenly flew beneath her barely keeping her on his back as he jetted off.

Withen moments they arrived, and Gir followed her in.

"Yah hi. I need to docter to look at this burn I have. It's pretty bad" she informed blandly.

"Well He-lo little girl! It'll be, mm-oh about a 40 minute wait. Mm-hm!" the rotund women said overcheerfully.

"Maybe you didn't hear. It's pretty bad."

The lady just looked down at her for a moment. "Maybe _you_ didn't hear _me_. It'll be about-"

"IT'S A FREAKING GREASE BURN LADY! MY SKIN IS MELTING OFF OF MY FACE!" Gaz inturpted.

"Oh my, deary me! Ok, I'll see what I can do"

Gaz sighed and plopped down on a nearby chair. Gir occupied himself with a wirebead toy. Minutes passed, and the ice was melting.

"Little lady, fill out this form please" the attendant saidcheerfully as she handed a worn clipboard over the counter towards Gaz.

She slid off of the chair and shuffled over, then brought it back to her seat where she filled it out. Alot of the information is what an adult would fill out, but there was never an adult around long enough for even an emergency. Of course somebody would ask for one or to contact some parental unit, but nobody did. They possibly didn't care, or they knew who her father was and knew it was a waste of time to try and contact the most succesufll scientist in the world.

A few moments after she returned the clipboard she was called in by a nurse. Of course she was young and pretty, so she spent more time with the docters than she did assisting them.

The smell of rubbing alchahol was nearly as odiferous as Dibs cologne, but not quite. She finally arrived at small room and sat on a small stool. The pain was surfacing, and a docter had yet to come. She was down to the last sliver of icecube when one finally entered. To her shock, he seemed well in order. Or maybe that's why he took so long to get there. He glanced at his own clipboard and looked her up and down.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked boredly.

'Seriously? He can't even tell? And to think this is one of the bozos who delivers babies and diagnosis diseases.' Gas thought harshly.  
" I burst an artery in my ankle. That's why I'm applying an icepack to the lack of skin on my face." she falsly informed with a sneer.

"Ah ok. Well one, an ice pack won't do anygood. Two, you wouldn't be walking. Three, your ankle is at the end of your leg." the docter said without even looking up from the clipboard.

'There probably isn't actual information. Just a slutty pic of one of the nurses.' Gaz hpothesized.

"Listen you starched ape! I melted off half of my face and I feel like it's in a deep fryer. I had to ride a "

don't say alien rocket robot dog, ' dog all the way here and wait 30 minuted while my skin continued to fester and fall off. My stupid brother decided that taking his slut to stuff her face and ther arteries was more important than his little sister burning her skin from the bone. Then you take like, 20 minuted to actually get here while the only opiate I have melts into a useless baggy of chlorinated water. At last, you sit here and actually have to ASK me what is wrong with me when I'm holding a melted baggie to a ditch gouged into my face by hot grease and then totally miss it when I tell you I busted an artery in my ankle. What kind of moronic pion gave you a docter diploma? " she bellowed.

Now the docter looked up and to her face.

"Oh. Uhm...just get some cortizone." he said thoughfully then pivoted and left the room.

Gaz sat in a stupor. Was the cities docters really that stupid? With a growl, she rose and marched out. Instead of heading out the door, she marched down the corridor. A door closed a little ways up and she barged right through in time to confirm her suspicions. Sure enough a bedraggled nurse lay sprawled acrossed an examiners table, jerking to a sitting position as Gaz entered and trying in vein to cover herself with the ends of the the paper. Her docter whipped around, and luckily for her, he only managed to unwork a few buttons.

"Young lady you are not permitted to-"

"Save it starch zombie. I could call my dad and you could lose your job faster than Nurse Bellum here can whip off her thong. So you get your ill-learned butt back to that office and give me a proper examination or you and Stockings will be out on the corner selling chiclets to inbred mexicans!" she threatened as she pointed out the door. The nurse scoffed and sat back,

"Geez, what a brat." she commented post gum-pop.

Gaz shot her a glare then proceeded to pull out her cell phone. With one finger she pressed her speed dial. She raised it to her ear and after a ring somebody answered.

"Hello, This is Gaz, Membranes daughter? Yah, I need to speak to him about some malpractice issues" she said sweetly into the phone, all the while raising a brow and a pleasant smirk towards the Nurse and Docter.

"Fine Fine! Go. I'll be there in a minute."

"20 seconds."

"What?!"

"Hello Dad. You're familiar with Docter Rootwak right?"

"Ok ok! Just go!"

Gaz tilted her head smugly, " I just wanted to let you know I'm in his office taking care of a little injury. Oh no, nothing too bad. But you may want to give Dib a ring. Okay. Kisses, goodbye." she hung up and turned, then left. The burn was barely a pinprick compared to the sweet victory."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Gaz returned, so had Dib and Tak. Both sat curled on the couch and tangled messely. She didn't bother saying anything, but instead marched up to her room.

"Dad called me." Dib said casually as she reached the top step. She stopped cold.

"He asked me what happened today." he contined. How she was atop the stairs, and he in theliving room speaking so casually, how she couldn't see his expression ran blistering hot needles up her spine.

" Three seconds Gaz." her hair stood on end, this was familiar by too much. "Three...two..." Without another thought she took off to her room, panicked. Her door came into view and she sped up as fast as her little legs could manage, but even so she was agonizingly slow. She made a dive at the doorknob, her mind overstuffed with fear which made it impossible to operate the doorknob propoerly. She pulled and pushed and turned frantically, but it wasn't opening. Finally she pushed and turned it to the left and the click never felt more rewarding. As she was about to through her weight against it, two hand grabbed and dug into her shoulders, pulling her back with a surplus of force. She stumbled back, hittng the opposite burgundy wall. Her vision went fuzzy and pain richochet through her skull like a frog on crack. Her limbs were suddenly to heavy and stiff to move. A dark form fell over her,

" Glad I took that lock-picking lesson" Dib snarled. Another dark from rose behind him. Purple lined lips pulled back to reveal a smile and teeth like headstones. Two hands closed around her neck, but that was the last sense she could gather befere they all left entirely.

She awoke the next morning on her bedroom floor. She ached all over. Her head, her face, her shoulders, her arms and legs. She sat up, processing every pain that fought over her nerves to reach her brain. Somewhere else hurt too, somewhere that shouldn't hurt, especially in the way it did. It would be fitting to say her sould, or even her feelings, but that would be a lie, and far to kind.

She looked her self up and down, metnally counting bruises that dotted every inch of skin, or so if felt. With each turn of her head, her neck gave a pinch of protest. Memories flooded her, drowning her. Dizzyness overtook her, forcing her to the ground again. Each memory brought with it a hot prod to the brain. She blacked out, but to her misfortune, only for a few moments. She heard him giving commands. He ordered Tak to go home, that he would see her tomarrow. She asked what he was going to do. Her voice was foreign. Was it worry that made it so? Never, not Tak. He then told her to shut up and leave, so she did. He only kneeled before her, but after the front door slammed, it all began.

"You can never keep your mouth shut!" he growled, pinning her to the wall with one hand. Her own clawed at his as it blocked air from her lungs. " You can't take being the one taking orders can you?! Well guess what vermin! I'm older! I'm bigger! And I rule over you!" said he, his voice rising as he gave her a single shake before tossing her into the end table near their fathers study. The vase fell and busted over her head, the soil invading her nose and mouth. She coughed, but it still kept comming. Dib sauntered over, kicking her onto her side. He squated. "I"ve been waiting for years to give you what you deserve! You always beat the crud out of me, and now it's my turn!" Dib lifted her up with two hands by her wrists and held to face level, " King me" he snarled and threw her acrossed the hall again. She laned near the top of the stairwell, the air knocked out of her lungs after she finally managed to choke some in. Before she could suck in enough air, something hit her, the force flinging her down the stairs and into the wall. She let out a cry as the back of her head hit the window sill. She blinked back tears, trying to stand, but pain far greater than that of her burn wound wrenched her leg. She glanced down, her foot in a grotesque twist. A shadow fell over her. She looked up, blocking her face and wincing as he hand came down. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing it in his vice grip. With a jerk her wrist made a hollow pop, followed by another tremor of pain. This time her cry came out as a bloodcry, but nobody came to help. Instead a blow was administered to the side of her head, knocking her over. She hurt so much, the pain crippled her so severly that even a turn of her head made her nerves sob a bloody howl. She expeced another blow, but nothing came. She couldn't see where he was or what he was doing, for her vision was completly clowded with hot tears. Her spine cricked painfally as she was swiped up and tossed onto the couch. What kind of pain was this? A couch? There was a suddenly weight at her feet, so much so that she nearly bounced off, but she was not so lucky. Lighter pressure came to either side of her shoulders, and there was hot breath sweeping over her bruised face. "You're going to get it Gaz. I'm through with you!" she whispered harshly. Terror gripped her harder than Dibs vice grip when her casual dress was bunched up to her chest. She attempted to sit up, but a cold, firm hand met her face and pain like lightening bit each nerve where his hand met. Carefully her panty-hose where eezed down. Her dress shoes where torn off and tossed aside. One hit the Membrane shape lamp, shattering it and plunging the room into darkness. Now her legs where bare and cold.

"Dib! No please no!" she pleaded. "Don't please! Don't do this! Don't!"

"Shut up! Just shut-up!" he barked.

"Dib-" Gaz choked out, but again the lightening stabbed at her. Now all she could manage were sobs. At this point her panties where at her ankles. She began to howl louder which was remedied with her hands tied with her own panty hose and her mouth stuffed with what she thought was a wad of ChickyLIcky napkins. Her screams and pleads were muffled now. Her back pressed unfortably against her tethered fists, the pressure greater once Dibs sweaty pelvins engulfed hers. She shreiked in vein, nobody can hear her. With each push she shreiked louder, her throat beginning to burn. No matter how much louder she pleaded, he still thrust angerly, a slap smarting her face now and then, most of which atop her burn. Each slap was followed by a command to be silence, but she didn't give up. Finally Dib took a fist full of her hair and jerked her head back,

"If you don't shut up I swear to god I will slit your throat here and now!" he panted from behind clenched teeth.

Gaz tried stiffling sobs which died to chokes and gasps. He resumed, but his fist still clamped firmly around a wad of her tear and sweat soaked hair. He choked out, her pain and misary evident. The only sounds that came from Dib where grunts and moans which only deepened her misary. It wasn't soon enough, and not matter how short, it would of never been, but he finished and pulled away. Gaz felt a warm liquid shoot into her and her stomached felt as if it were going to fold inside out before he finally released her. She still lay where she was, scared pertrified and emotionally, as well as physically scarred.

"Get up and shower brat." he ordered. Obeidiantly she sat up, blinking away tears. Dib stood in from of the window, his hands rested on the sill. His pants hung loose around his waiste.

"GO!" he hollered without moving a single muscle. Gaz jumped and dashed up the stairs, her hands still tied, and the pain in her ankle was blinding. She could still travel,just not affectively. ONce she reached her room, she collapsed, managing to spit out the was of napkins and sobbed, regardless of whether Dib would come up and beat her. Unlikely, not after what had just happened.

There on the floor she sobbed and sobbed, eventually she quieted, unusually tired. Soon she drifted off to sleep land where everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz sat up once her vision cleared. She gazed around the room. It must of been around nine or ten , judging by the lighting. She listened closely for anysound, any trace of Dib. None. She sat on her knees, far too pained to sit otherwise. Something warm dripped onto her ankle, and she shifted to investigate. Blood dotted her leg and the carped beneath her. She was infact old enough to receive a visit from aunt dot, but not now. That was two weeks ago. It was what Dib had done. He had violated her, torn her insides and soiled her forever.

Gaz sighed. Nothing she can do now except shower up. She stood and peeled off her what remainder of clothes she wore, wreking of sweat of sorrow. She tossed them to the corner of her room and decided she would burn those specific articles of clothing. She wrapped herself in her own towel, and as quietly as she could, opened her door and peeked out.

"Gaz. What did I tell you last night?" Dibs voice rang pleasantly, but dangorously from down the hall. She didn't answer, her muscles were frozen. " I told you to do that last night, did I not?" she still said nothing, "Fucking answer me!" he shouted, Gaz jumped in her skin. "I'm...i'm sorry, " she said, barely loud enough to hear. " I know you are. You sorry little peice of shit! GO!" Gaz shook, then inched acrossed the hall to the bathroom. ONce there, she locked the door. She continued to shake, then her stomach lurched. As fast as she could manage, she rushed to the toilet, barely making it before puking violantly into it. Once finished, she had herself a small cry, then continued with what she was told to do. She thanked god for the lock on the door, and showered . Each bruise was still tender to the touch and stung. She couldn't come to clean her loins, her hands shook and her stomached quelched, but she had to clean away the blood. As painful as it was emotionally and physically, she got past it, and removed all traces of his invasion. For as long as she cold, she sat beneath the stream of hot water, staring at the speck on the flloor of the silver tub. A loud banging on the door made her heart skip a beat, her chest feeling as if a piked base ball had hit her square in the chest.

"OUT! NOW!" DIb demanded. Quickly Gaz rose and turned off the water, then exited the tub to towel off. Once done, she realized in a thick horrer that she hadn't brought clothes to change into. Now she had to risk the walk acrossed the hall to her room in nothing more but a towel. Dib may or may not be waiting outside the door for her.

For god knows what.

She reached out, her arm slowed by immemse fear. She turned the nob, her stomach clenching. Slowly she opened it and stepped out, her eyes to the ground.

"Think you wasted enough water?" Dib asked smugly. Gaz stopped, not knowing what to say or do. She could tell by how his feet where poised that he was leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, one arm above his head no doubt. She hadn't a chance to confirm this, for before she could, he was squatting next to her, arms on knees.

" If word of this EVER slips Gaz, God help me. You will never walk again. Better yet, you will never take another breath." he growled. Her skin pulled taut as cold fingers traveled up below the bottom of the towel and traced the small of her back, then came back down, grazing her bottom. "This is going to be out little secret Gazzy." he said as if it were a good thing, his hand comming round her waist and sliding gracefully down between her pelvis. "RIght? Tell me Gaz, you won't tell a soul." She only stood where she was, afraid to speak. There was a sudden pain that made her gasp, and it took only sedonds to process what he had just done. His index and thumb rested against his inner thigh, as did his ring and pinky, but his middle finger was wedged inside of her. Her eyes slid up to meet his demonic expression. Black strands of hair fell into his face, his bangs slicked back. Two percing, golden amber eyes stared back at her, his slim brows furrowed intensly and his mouth crooked up in a contorted smile. His jacked up teeth gleemed back a slight yellow from all of his alchahol and ciggerettes. His many ear peircing gleamed almost as brightly as his eyes, fiery with revenge and lust.

"ANSWER ME" he growled, his grin suddenly wrenched into an impatien, angry snarl. He jerked his hand, and Gaz jumped.

"I promise" she whispered, her head down, her eyes focused on her feet. But what she also saw was his skinny, bony hand pressed against her. His rings were cold on her skin like sub zero knives. To her releif he pulled out and brought up his hand and to her horrer, his inserted his middle finger between his lips, pulled back in a wicked grin. He raised his brows as he pulled it back out with a loud shmacking sound, then stood.

WIthout another word he turned and left, jogging down the stairs, oozing with satisfaction.

The next next day Dib was gone untill six at night. She had been ordered to stay home. He had told her that if she tried to escape, he would be warned from his many survailience cameras originally set up for aliens.

Gaz sat balled up on the couch, the tv only loud enough to supply some kind of backround noise. The door clicked, and every muscle tensed. Dib came in , but without Tak. For another hour she sat on the couch, a documentary on plants native to the U.S. aired, but she saw and heard nothing. Two hands came around her neck, and she tensed again. His hands didn't tighten however, a slight enigma. His clammy hands slid down into her baggy t shirt she now regrettgully chosen.

"You know the funny thing about Irkens is.." his wide hands easily clasped her tiny waiste, " they can't be intimate." he finished. Gaz then became queezy, well aware of what he had in store for her. She said nothing however. She knew better. One hand slid out only to grab the remote and click off the telly, then to shut the blinds. Gaz swallowed, but bile rose which she choked back down. Her belly quivered. His other hand lifted off her shirt and tossed it aside. With one fluid motion he was over the couch and straddling her again. She didn't look at him, but rather at the black tv where she could see their reflection painfully well. He hated it when she looked at him during this. Withen moments he was rutting away and holding onto Gaz's upper arms with his vice grip regardless of her bruises and any new one he may infllict. The silence was inreasingly agonizing, but Dib was quick to fix that.

"Don't just lay ther! Do something!" he ordered behind his teeth. Resentfully she obeyed. She loosed up, relaxing her muscles and allowing the obstucted moans to escape her. This pleased him which only brought on more misary for her. She heard him snicker, and glanced up at him. He looked especially wicked now that his nose was wrinkled and his greased hair falling lose. His grip on her arms tightened, "What did I tell you?!"

Gaz shut her eyes tightly, balling her hands into fists to tight, her knuckled turned white. HIs legs pushed against hers, "C'mon, what else ya got?" he inquired as if disgusted by her lack of experiance. But that was the thing, she didn't know what else to do. One hand momentarily let go of her arm to push her lower back up so that her belly pushed against him, then his hand quickly returned. Gaz quickly learned about the do's and don't with him. They were excersized many times a week. Before she knew it, she came to expect them, and followed through with no protest.


End file.
